bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
GrandGaia:Sefia and Kikuri
- Gems cannot be used to revive once defeated. *First Battle: ** Sky Goddess Raquel ** Archangel x4 ***Raquel inflicts Injury and Weakness ***Raquel gains a ATK down debuff for the rest of the battle if all four Archangels are defeated. *Final Battle: *'Note1: Killing Sefia when she hasn't summoned Kikuri will cause Sefia to revive and on the following turn she will summon Kikuri' *'Note2: The first time either Sefia or Kikuri reaches <40% HP they will revive to full. Only when each of them has revived at least once can they be killed together to finish the quest' **Sefia ***''Rogue Bind Fencer'' - 12 combo Light attack on all enemies & 25% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''Atomic Nova'' - 15 combo Light attack on all enemies, 25% chance to inflict Paralysis & 50% chance to reduce Atk by 80% ***''"I will cut open a new path!"'' - 12 combo Light attack on all enemies & removes all buffs ***''Lyric Mirage'' - 10 combo massive Light attack on single enemy & removes all buffs ***At 50~55% HP ****Summons Kikuri ***At < 25% HP ****Recovers to full health and gets Atk buff ***'Revives to full HP with less max HP after 2 turns if Kikuri is not defeated' ***Can be Poisoned **Kikuri ***Inflicts Curse and Poison ***''Crimson Firefly'' - 13 combo Dark attack on all enemies & 25% chance to inflict Curse ***''Burial Rain'' - 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, 25% chance to inflict Curse & 50% chance to reduce Atk by 80% for 2 turns ***''"You'll have fun too. Soon."'' - 15 combo Dark attack on all enemies, 25% chance to inflict Curse * ***Recovers 160,000 HP every time a unit is defeated by her on her first form. ***Recovers 220,000 HP every time a unit is defeated by her on her second form. ***At < 50% HP & every time she revives ****''Scarlet Shadow Jail'' - 13 combo Dark attack on all enemies & invalidates all Leader Skills for 2 turns ***At < 25% HP ****Recovers to full health, gets Atk buff and invalidates all Leader Skills for 3 turns ***'If Sefia is not defeated at the same time, Kikuri revives to full HP with less max HP' ***Can be Injured *First Clear Rewards: **1,000,000 Zel **200,000 Karma **3 Gems **Spirit Tiara |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Ogre ** Orc x4 ***Inflicts Injury *Second Battle: ** God Blade Mifune ***Inflicts Curse *Final Battle: **Inflicts Curse and Poison *First Clear Rewards: **500,000 Zel **100,000 Karma **Scarlet Pin **'Unlocks ''Blades and Blossoms when this stage and Exorcist Blade are completed''' |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Holy Shot Heidt ***Can be paralyzed. *Second Battle: ** Sky King Falma ***Inflicts Paralysis ** Sky Boss Grafl *Third Battle: ** Goth Kikuri ***Inflicts Curse, ATK down and Poison ***Can be inflicted with injury. *Final Battle: **Inflicts Paralysis ***Inflicts ATK Down. **Can be inflicted with Weakness. *First Clear Rewards: **500,000 Zel **100,000 Karma **Holy Eight **'Unlocks ''Blades and Blossoms when this stage and Scarlet Stage are completed''' |dhgvy = tfbyte = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3ry |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}